Before The storm
by fluffyc
Summary: Twilight and Hannah Montana crossover, please read and review and tell me if you think i should do something to make it better Holly :
1. Chapter 1

To be honest I was dreading my cousin's arrival. My fifteen year old cousin - Miley - was coming to stay. I have never met her; I have a feeling we are not going to get along! I never seem to get on to well with people younger than me. This is why it is good I don't have any younger brothers or sisters! Charlie had already warned me to be nice to her. I didn't want to be nice to her though because apparently she had been chucked out of her old school I didn't want her ruining my life at my school with all my new friends and Edward. While thinking about all this I was lying in bed. Then suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I forgot about everything I had just been thinking about and opened the door. It was Miley! I was in my pyjamas, I was so embarrassed! This was a terrible way to first meet each other. She didn't seem to care though and just walked straight in which I found extremely rude! I was home alone with her since it was a Sunday; Charlie had already gone to work. I was planning on going to Seattle with Edward but now I couldn't exactly because we had a guest- my cousin- I didn't think she looked anything like me!

I said; "so hi, how are you?"

Miley answered, "alright you?"

"Fine thanks," I replied"

Then I said, "Do you want to come Seattle with me later?"

She ignored me so I assumed she didn't want to, I found this quite good since then I could go Seattle with Edward still like I had planned. Although Charlie would probably be annoyed with me for leaving her when it was my first time meeting her but if I got home before him it would be fine. I ran upstairs because Edward would be arriving soon to pick me up and take me to Seattle. I went into my room and got out some clothes and put them on, I wore; a pair of skinny jeans; a dark purple t-shirt with some black converse. I put on a minimal amount of makeup.

I ran downstairs just in time for a knock on the door from Edward I shouted out "BYE!" to Miley then walked out. I jumped into Edwards's car and he started the car. I kept thinking about my cousin wondering what it was going to like with her. We didn't speak for nearly all the way there until

He said: "So your cousins come round?"

I replied, "Yes, but I really wish you would stop doing that!"

Edward said, "Doing what?"

I answered, "You know!"

He looked at me and I looked at him then we both looked ahead onto the road again and there was a long silence again. We then arrived in Seattle, it was really busy, and it was a Sunday so we expected it to be but not this busy! There was cars parked everywhere!

Then we saw there was some sort of air show going on which neither of us found very interesting. I managed to do a little bit of shopping for some clothes but not much at all, I didn't really enjoy shopping too much so I wasn't to upset that we left quite early. Edward dropped me back home then I walked in the door to see that Miley was in the same place that she had been since I had left which was about three or four hours ago! Usually we spend about five or six hours in Seattle because we don't go very often.

Luckily I had got back before Charlie had so he wouldn't moan at me for leaving Miley on her first day here, I walked into the living room. Miley looked at me and smiled as if she was trying to be nice after earlier. She hadn't really been mean to me earlier but I would say; rude!

I said; "so Miley, what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind up to you Bella," she replied.

"Okay, do you want to just watch television and I'll go to my room?" I asked.

"If you want," she replied.

With that I went upstairs to my bedroom and switched on the computer. I was still so curious about Edward and him being a vampire, I wanted to find out more and more each day, it was actually quite interesting. Though I didn't go onto the computer to look that up, I just went on it because I wanted to. The computer wasn't so good which was pretty annoying because I do use computers quite a bit.

So I was upstairs on the computer and I had left my cousin- who I had never met- downstairs on her own watching television, I know I didn't need to watch her but I felt I needed to speak to her but that would be so awkward! Then suddenly Charlie walked through the door.......


	2. Chapter 2

As Charlie walked through the door I ran down the stairs. Unfortunately he saw me coming down and that I hadn't tried to be friendly with Miley.

"Bells go into the kitchen please!" Charlie asked.

Surprisingly I walked in and listened to what Charlie told me to do although I had a little moan, okay maybe not small- a big moan. I was ready for the big lecture about how I should make Miley more welcome.

"Bella, you know you need to make your cousin welcome she is probably shy!" Charlie said.

Wow was I becoming a mind reader or what I think I've been spending too much time with Edward.

"Ok, I will try and spend more time with her and welcome her but you know I don't get on well with people younger than me!" I answered.

Then Charlie pushed me out over to Miley, being so clumsy I nearly went flying across the room, literally! I sat on the chair next to her, she looked at me and smiled, it seemed as if she was being friendly since Charlie was now home. I decided start a conversation with her, we seemed to talk in more of a friend way rather than family, if you know what I mean, she seemed like a good person to talk to about things, or was I just falling into a trap? After about an HOUR of speaking we finished our conversation and I went up to my room since it was getting late.

I was sitting on my bed daydreaming, and then all of a sudden Charlie is in my room putting up a blow up bed for Miley to sleep on, we had become a little bit close while we were chatting in that conversation but I didn't think I would have to become really close since she was sleeping in the same room as me!

"Dad, does she HAVE to sleep in the same room as me?" I asked, hoping he would say no, but it was unlikely.

"Yes!" he replied.

I sighed; I guessed I would just have to deal with it. But I suppose we are cousins, family, blood related! It was getting late, it was about 8pm, and well I suppose it wasn't that late. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs, it was Miley, she made no fuss and got onto the blow up bed. I decided to go on the computer.

It felt like she was staring at me, I didn't know for sure because I was facing the wall, but it just felt like it. You know that feeling? Well I feel I do. Then I remembered I had school tomorrow the first thing I hoped when Miley arrived was that she wouldn't steal all my friends from school. But then I remembered she's younger than me so she would be in different classes, this thought made me a bit happier.

Getting up I switched the computer off then turned round and nearly stood on the blow up bed, it was in the middle of the room and I forgot all about it, I managed to somehow jump over it and change into my pyjamas then I jumped into bed.

When I woke up it was 6am, Miley was still in bed, well her blow up bed, I got up then Miley woke up because her alarm went off. I went into the bathroom go ready then decided to put on; some skinny jeans as usually, a black t-shirt and black cardigan with a pair of trainers. By the time I had done all that and found my school bag it was 7am, I know it took me ages to get ready; it doesn't usually, although I did have to wait for Miley to finish her shower. I said "Bye" to Charlie then he walked out to go to work. I had a quick little talk with Miley about what time we should leave then I went downstairs and so did she. We decided to leave at 8:45pm. We had an hour and 45 minutes to use up. Even after the conversation we had yesterday I still felt awkward talking to Miley because I didn't know what to start a conversation about. Should I start it about her parents, my aunt but then it might be hard trying to talk about mine, I had all these thoughts going through my head. Miley was just sitting down on couch not doing anything she was probably thinking about what to do- to start a conversation or something or would she be thinking that? I didn't know what to do.

Charlie text me, his text said:

Have fun at school, Make sure you make Miley welcome there and show her round, remember it will be hard for her, remember how it was when you first started there, she will need to make some friends until then stick with her please.

Dad

Whilst I was looking at the text it felt as if Miley was leaning over my shoulder reading the text, I dare not look up because then I would have to question why she was looking at it, well I wouldn't have to but I would feel I had to. I looked up then she turned away.

"Let's leave early, some people do get in early then I could maybe show you around the school," I said this hoping she would just reply with a simple yes.

"Ok, sure!" Miley replied

She seemed a lot me enthusiastic to speak to me and have a bit of fun then yesterday maybe Charlie was right she was just shy yesterday though I did find her pretty rude just walking in and not even speaking. Then me having to start the first conversation, well I suppose she was and still is the guest and who is going to stay with me and Charlie.

We both got up then walked out the door, I locked it then we both started walking down the road. We got to the end of the road then we crossed the road, it was taking forever to get to school it usually only takes 15minutes it felt like an hour so far, this was probably because we weren't talking that things seemed to go so slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys Pov

It was weird thinking that I was going to start a new school; I wondered if Bella would actually show me around the school, I wondered what she thought of me. She probably had found out that I had got chucked out of my last school for extremely bad behaviour which I'm well known for. I can be pretty bad. But I was still shy when I first went into Charlie's house. While I was thinking about all this Bella was parking up and we were about to walk into my new school and Bellas normal school.

I walked into school with Bella. At reception a receptionist gave me a map, timetable and a book, like a diary. I looked around me, there was so many people, well teenagers, and I wondered if I would be in the same class as Bella- it was probably unlikely because of our age difference. The timetable informed me that my first lesson was gym, I never enjoyed gym nor did my mom when she was in school. I turned around and realised that Bella had walked off. She probably had gone to her class.

I started walking towards where the gym was. I got changed into some other clothes and then walked into gym. Everyone was sitting down on mats and stretching. I was obviously late. I was used to being late in lessons because I always was at my old school because I've never been well behaved.

"Miley, why are you late?" asked Miss.

"Well, I'm new to the school" I replied.

"Okay, I will let you off this one time," said miss.

I was actually relieved knowing that I hadn't received a detention on the first day of my new school; my mom had no faith in me either, every morning I would get up and go to school and she would always say to me "Hope you don't get a detention today."

Thinking about all this I was staring into space then suddenly I heard someone speaking to me, I realised I was standing in front of the class; miss was introducing me to the class. She called me Destiny, and then I whispered to her that I'm called Miley.

I wondered over to a mat that was allocated for me, everyone stared at me again, I just sat there with my head down, I could feel that everyone was staring at me. I became fed up of them staring at me and ended up saying,

"What's your problem?"

They replied with a simple, "nothing."

I had ruined my reputation at another school yet again. I was known as the 'naughty child' in my old school and now I am known here as the 'naughty kid.' My time living here, with my cousin was going terribly already!

School went by quite quickly; by the time I knew it I was outside waiting for Bella to come out because she was going to drive us back home. Bella took forever I wondered if she had already left without me but her truck was still there so unless that Edward person she likes took her home she must still be in school. Whilst I was trying to work out where Bella was a boy walked past me, it was as if I recognised him, it must have been Edward, there was a girl beside him I recognised her, she looked at me as if she recognised me as well. I was sure I had met her before, it seemed like she was part of my family but I must have been going mad, she couldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellas Pov

I was walking out of school when I saw Miley waiting for me outside, at that moment Edward rang me up, he said the following;

"You know that cousin of yours, Alice says shes been in one of her visions."

I replied, "What happened in it, I mean what about if me, you, Miley and Alice come to my house tonight?"

"Okay, then we can see what it is that's happening." Edward told me.

"See you then, Bye," I said then I hung up.

We got home and by that time Edward and Alice had arrived and I invited them in to have a sit down.

Alice started by saying; " Okay So Bella I saw Miley in one of my visions and it's not good."

Miley started speaking: "you what, you can't see things your normal people aren't you."

I replied; Miley, do me a favour and go wait in my bedroom please, I shall explain later.

Miley ran upstairs and went into my bedroom and put the telly on fall blast.

Alice said: " The Volturi want Miley…"

The volturi were vampires as well as the Cullen family who Edward and Alice were part of, but the Volturi were bad vampires. They are the most powerful vampires followed by the Cullens.

"WHY, I mean, she's not even ever been around you guys The Voturi only wanted me because I was around Edward and I hadn't been changed into a vampire yet, but Miley, I don't get it, shes not even a vampire, is she?." I replied.

Edward said; "That's what we don't get, because she has been growing up, not like us who never change, unless she's part vampire."

"What would that mean?" I asked.

"It would mean that one of her parent has a slight part of vampire in them but it couldn't be noticed by The Volturi." They both replied.

"Wouldn't that mean I'm already part vampire?" I questioned.

"No because The Volturi would know and wouldn't need you to be changed and just because Mileys parents or one of them has a slight part of vampire in them it wouldn't mean their parent did, Mileys parent at least one of them must have been bitten by a vampire but it must of stopped and wiped her memory…" Edward replied.

We needed to find out before The Voltrui came and there was a huge fight. The last time I saw The Volturi was when The New Borns came with Victoria – Victoria was the head of The New Borns and they were new vampires so they had recently been changed. They will never come again because Edward managed to kill Victoria with some of my blood as help to make her come towards me then Edward killed her! It was unfair on the new borns because after one year of living Victoria would kill them but they were evil so it was alright. I knew all this from Jasper. Jasper was found by Alice.

Miley had came downstairs and had heard all of our conversation and walked in,

"IM PART VAMPIRE…?"


End file.
